Stupid Demon
by Hentai02
Summary: Sebastian decides to 'punish' Ashe for what he did. And what better way to punish an angel than to take their innocence? WARNING: LEMON!


It was right after Sebastian had put Ciel to bed. It had been a long day for the young boy, so he did not have much trouble. In fact, he had fallen asleep the second his head hit the pillow, much to the enjoyment of the butler.

He had wanted the Phantomhive boy to fall asleep as soon as possible, as he was expecting a guest. After all, if he kept his guest waiting, what kind of butler would he be?

Sebastian's shoes made no noise as he gracefully stepped down to the end of the hallway, turning to go down a large staircase. He turned to the left, going all the way to the left side of the building on the first floor, where he had told his guest to meet him.

The guest had, indeed, done what was asked. Right beside the open window stood Ashe Landers. The demon couldn't help but curl his lip slightly in disapproval at the sight of the angel, but that quickly turned to his smirk. Sebastian fully intended to punish the angel for what he had done to his young master.

Ashe closed the open window in the room, cutting off the cold draft that had worked its way in there. For a moment, he stood completely still. Then, he turned to face the man in black.

"Sebastian Michaelis," Ashe spoke in a cold tone, "How nice it is to see you again."

"Skip the formalities, Landers. I didn't ask you to come here so we could make small talk." Sebastian sent the man in white a cold, heartless glare. But hatred wasn't the only thing the demon was feeling when he looked at the other man. He was no stranger to the other feeling inside of him. In fact, all demons were quite familiar with the unmistakable feeling. _Lust._

The angel let a small smirk spread across his face. "Somebody is in a sour mood."

"You messed with my young master. Why wouldn't I be? I would never want your grubby little hands all over my dinner..." The demon growled.

The angel licked his lips slowly. The sound of the other's low, deep growling had sent a small shiver down his spine, and he was struggling to snap himself out of it. Indeed, he had been feeling odd lately, often finding himself thinking of things he would normally be disgusted by... _and liking it._

"Oh, is that so, Michaelis?" The angel narrowed his eyes as he spoke, his purple eyes meeting Sebastian's crimson ones. "If it is, then, what are you planning to do about it?"

"I _was_ going to be nice about it," Sebastian began, "But maybe you should learn to drop the attitude when talking to a superior."

The angel began to laugh. "YOU? A _superior_? Ha! You're killing me, Michaelis."

"That can be arranged," The butler muttered, "And would you quiet down? My Young Master is asleep upstairs. The last thing we need is for him to wake up." He smirked before adding. "Especially if we've already started your punishment."

"Punishment? Oh, Michaelis, I think it's time to stop being such a jokester, now, don't you? This whole idea is just ridiculous!"

"I don't think so. Now, what do you say we get started?" The demon said, the corners of his mouth curling into a smile as he ran his tongue over his teeth, which had sharpened into fangs in the heat of the moment.

"Whatever. I suppose I don't have all night to dawdle here, so bring it," The angel said, obviously not aware of what the demon was planning to do to him.

"Delightful." The demon stepped close the the angel, backing him against a table.

Ashe leaned some of his weight on the piece of furniture, and it proved sturdy enough.

Sebastian knew the table would be good for supporting the slightly shorter man's weight, so he paid no attention to it as he removed the man's jacket, revealing his plain white undershirt. Instead of messing with the pesky buttons, he simply ripped the shirt open, sending all of the buttons flying.

The angel looked ready to protest, but Sebastian just didn't care. He pushed the shirt off of the other man's shoulders and away from his chest, revealing his pale white skin, and his muscular torso.

Sebastian licked the side of Ashe's neck, but didn't stop there. He licked down the man's chest, stopping to tease one of his nipples.

"Nng..." The angel whined. He wanted to make the man stop. He knew what was happening was wrong. But it felt so right.

Sebastian didn't stop teasing the other's nipples, often alternating, swirling his tongue, scraping his teeth, even _biting down_. Though the man in white would never even think about admitting it, he was starting to feel things. And Sebastian could tell. Not only by the feeling of lust radiating off of him, but by the noticably large bulge in crotch of his white dress pants.

After a moment or two, Sebastian pulled his mouth away from the angel's chest. Ashe let out a shaky breath and Sebastian knew that the angel was getting weaker; he was starting to give in. Leaning close the other's man's ear, he whispered, "Undress me."

It was a simple command, but the angel hesitated before beginning to undress the demon. He slipped Sebastian's tie off, followed by his jacket. He simply let the discarded clothing items fall to the floor in a pile.

He began to unbutton Sebastian's vest, quickly slipping each button out of its hole. He did the same to his shirt and pushed the items off of the other man, revealing his muscular, yet deathly pale chest.

With shaking hands, Ashe began to fiddle with Sebastian's belt. After a few seconds, he got it unbuckled, which let the angel slide Sebastian's pants down his legs with ease.

He hesitated even more to remove the other's underwear, but one stern look said it all. _"Do it."_ He grabbed the demon's underwear by the waistband, and yanked it down the long, slender legs to meet the dress pants in the pile.

He made himself look at Sebastian's member, which was already quite erect. _"This is wrong, I shouldn't be doing this,"_ He tried to tell himself. But he didn't listen. Nor did he care at that moment.

Sebastian didn't waste any time after that. He grabbed Ashe's pants and underwear and pulled them both down. After making the man step out of them, he made him turn around. Ashe felt himself being bent over the table, and he hoped it was stable enough to support his weight the entire time.

Ashe felt the demon behind him put three fingers near his mouth. After he refused to open his mouth, Sebastian let out a small "Tsk" sound. "If you're not going to help me properly prepare you, I could just as easily just take you dry..."

Upon hearing this, the angel opened his mouth, allowing the demon to slide his fingers inside. He made sure to coat the fingers completely in a generous amount of saliva before they were pulled out of his mouth.

Sebastian put his fingers at Ashe's entrance, slowly stretching it. He could hear the angel softly whimpering in pain, but that didn't bother him. He slipped his fingers inside, earning a surprised gasp from the other. The angel started to whimper as his partner moved his fingers around, but the whimpers soon turned to soft moans.

The demon took that a sign to move along. He pulled his fingers out of Ashe and placed his member at his entrance. He wasted no time thrusting completely into the angel.

Ashe yelped, causing Sebastian to clap his hand over his mouth. "Try to keep quiet. Bite my hand if you need to." After he got a small nod from the angel, he slowly started to thrust in and out.

Sebastian could feel Ashe moaning softly into his hand as beads of sweat began appearing on both of their foreheads. He sped up his thrusts, going harder and rougher with each one. Eventually, he began angling his thrusts just right, and his partner began to bite down on his hand.

He could feel Ashe's teeth digging deeper and deeper into his palm, until the skin broke. Ashe tasted the demon's blood filling his mouth with its salty taste, and swallowed it.

With one final thrust, both of them climaxed, covering themselved in white fluid. For a second, they both just sat there, panting and sweating. Sebastian stood, which allowed Ashe to do the same.

Sebastian smirked at the angel, but Ashe jsut sent him the dirtiest glare he could muster. "Stupid demon."


End file.
